Project Summary The Cellular and Molecular Morphology Core (Core B) of the Texas Medical Center (TMC) Digestive Disease Center (DDC) was founded in 2003, and it has played a key role in serving the needs of DDC members in the three institutions of the TMC DDC by providing expertise and specialized laboratory facilities. The Core provides a wide range of essential services of high utility via three sub-cores: Pathology (B1), Integrated Microscopy (B2) and RNA In Situ Hybridization (B3), each with a dedicated leader ? Director with or without a Co-Director, staff and equipment; these sub-cores work together to serve DDC investigators by assisting scientists with experimental design, data acquisition and data interpretation. The major services provided by this Core include histology, immunohistochemistry, immunofluorescence, enzyme histochemistry, RNA in situ hybridization, confocal and deconvolution microscopy, super-resolution and high throughput microscopy, transmission, scanning, and immunoelectron microscopy, quantitative morphometry and high content single cell image analysis, laser capture dissection for molecular genetic analyses, and digital imaging for publications. The Core also provides consultation and training in the proper collection, fixation, storage and handling of human and animal tissues. A major benefit of the Core is utilization of information and expertise gained from diverse projects in individual laboratories to enhance the productivity of all. This is accomplished through workshops and meetings of the user groups at which new data, methods, and procedures are presented and their applicability to diverse investigations are demonstrated. This Core has been highly productive and beneficial for members of the TMC DDC, particularly to Pilot and Feasibility (P/F) awardees. During this funding cycle, 48 of the 59 Full Members used this Core. The requests, billing and tracking of services the Core are exclusively handled via the DDC implemented iLab Solutions software. The new or enhanced Core services include triple in situ hybridization, super-resolution microscopy, high throughput microscopy and image analysis. The first accessible super-resolution instrument, the GE Healthcare OMX BLAZE, will be made available to DDC members. The Biotek Cytation 5, a microscope-in-a-box, is both a fully functional plate reader (absorbance, fluorescence and luminescence) and an advanced imager with four-color fluorescence, phase contrast, color brightfield, slide scanning, live capabilities, hyperbaric oxygen, automated scanning with basic image analysis and long distance objectives for imaging through cell culture vessels. For example, the addition of super-resolution microscopy techniques will allow DDC researchers to perform structural studies of viral infection, both in fixed and live samples. A new image analysis service is being used for 2D- 3D co-localization studies, and IHC quantitation. Subcore B1 has also titrated more than 150 antibodies for immunofolrescence assays.